


A New Friend?

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Broken!Blaine, Crazy!Niff, Dalton Academy, Freshman Year, Gen, Mentor!Wes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JANUARY 2010: Blaine moves to Dalton and is faced with a well-meaning, if overexcited, roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Friend?

Blaine pushes open the door to his new dorm tentatively, poking his head nervously around the frame, hoping sincerely, desperately, that his roommate is at least friendly.

He spots a taller guy pulling some rather ridiculous poses in front of the full-length mirror on one of the walls, obviously thinking that he looks extremely cool, and has to stifle a laugh. When he clears his throat, the other boy loses his balance and falls to the floor.

"Shit," he mumbles as he tries to compose himself, "sorry, I was just... erm... yeah."

Blaine laughs nervously and his roommate flashes a bright, seemingly genuine smile at him.

"Right. You must be the new roommate?" he asks in a friendly manner. Blaine nods politely, and takes a step further into the room.

"Come on, guy! Put the bag down on the bed, or the floor... or the chair, desk, wardrobe... you can wear it if you like, but that doesn't look too comfortable. Make yourself at home, then tell me all about yourself," Wes bounced on his heels as he ran around his bed, then flopped down onto it.

Blaine let himself laugh genuinely, if slightly terrified of the insanity he might be exposed to this year. After putting his bag down next to his bed, he took up residence on top of it.

"So, newbie. What's going on in your world? What's your name? I'm Wes by the way. Birthday? It's not today, is it? We didn't get you a present if it is, sorry!" Wes' brain seemed to flitter from thought to thought like a restless butterfly. The entire effect is slightly overwhelming.

"Woah! STOP!" Blaine cuts him off before he can ramble enthusiastically on further, "erm, Wes, did you say?" At Wes' nod, he continues, "I'm Blaine. And it's okay, my birthday isn't today. It's the 12th March, so you have a couple months to get me a present."

"He speaks!" Wes screams into the room, and Blaine is sure that he hears the people in the next room shush his overly-excitable roommate through the wall.

* * *

"So, that's how Cathy ended up dumping me," Wes finishes his fiftieth anecdote in the 3 hours they had been together in the room, and Blaine is certain he was now qualified to write a full-on biography on his new-found friend. But yet, surprisingly enough, Wes still doesn't seem to know much about Blaine. Other than a few words squeezed in to Wes' monologue here and there, Blaine hasn't had the chance to introduce himself properly.

"Sorry! I sort of ran on a bit there, didn't I?" Wes says abashedly.

"Just a little" Blaine smirks slightly before dropping his gaze.

"So, Blainey-Wainey-Boo. What's going on in your world?"

"You already said that one," Blaine points out, "albeit three hours ago."

"Did I? Oh, sorry. But yeah. You got a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. Both? Neither? More than one of each?"

"Erm... no... no-one for me right now, Wes," Blaine drops his gaze, nervous once more, his instinct for self-preservation, honed over years surviving a public school, taking over.

"Oi, Blaine, look at me," Blaine reluctantly lifts his head, but refuses to meet his roommate's eye.

"I, just... no, I don't have anyone, it's fine."

"I won't push... just... know it's alright with me, if you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend... so long as you treat them okay and I don't have to go all ninja on your ass," Wes tries his best to reassure his new friend, sensing that this seems to be a sore point, making a mental note that he might have to run interference with Nick and Jeff before school starts in a couple of days.

Blaine laughs humourlessly, and Wes kindly changes the topic of the conversation once again.

* * *

"Night, Blaine" Wes calls as he turns off his lamp.

"Night."

The room is plunged into silence and darkness for a couple of minutes before Blaine speaks again.

"Wes? I'm gay."

There is a pause before Blaine receives a response.

"Good for you. Doesn't matter to me. Night."

"Night, Wes," replies Blaine, both grateful and relieved.


End file.
